Spider-Man (Tobey Maguire) in Civil War
by Alex no Kitsune
Summary: hace 10 años dejo el traje, hace 10 años surgieron los nuevos heroes y el no creyo que lo necesitaran mas, se dedico a su vida, a su familia, a su deber de padre y esposo... pero 10 años despues, tendra que volver a ponerse el traje, ayudar a uno de los nuevos heroes, salir al mundo una vez mas. ser una vez mas... Spider-Man (One-Shot)


**Spider-Man in Civil War.**

 **Yo: mi propia versión de la Aparición de Spider-Man en Civil War, espero les guste.**

-36 horas….. Barnes…..Rogers….. Wilson–y sin más, el secretario Ross se fue de la oficina dejando solos a Tony Stark A.K.A Ironman y a Natasha Romanoff La Viuda Negra.

-gracias señor –dijo Tony al momento de comenzar a pensar y luego mirar a Natasha –mi brazo izquierdo se entumeció ¿es normal? –

-¿estás bien? –

-yo siempre –después de eso, dio un suspiro –36 horas –

En eso Natasha lo miro –Tony nos urge encontrar personal –

-sí, me haría feliz un Hulk ahora ¿y si le dices? –

-pues… –dijo Natasha mientras le daba a Tony una Mirada – ¿y tú crees que nos vaya a apoyar? –

-no –

-tengo una idea –

-igual yo ¿Dónde está la tuya? –

-abajo, ¿y la tuya? –

-si tengo suerte…. Aún sigue en Queens, después de todo ha estado inactivo durante casi 10 años –dijo Tony mientras le mostraba a Natasha una grabación de algo en su celular.

Natasha al ver la grabación solo abrió los ojos y la boca ligeramente –no estás hablado de…. –

Mientras, en Queens Nueva York.

Caminando por los pasillos de un apartamento, había un hombre de cabello castaño algo alborotado, ojos azules tras unas gafas, y vestido con un traje elegante y maletín.

Después de eso de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón saco unas llaves y las uso para abrir la puerta de su apartamento y después entrar.

Pero al hacerlo fue abordado por 3 pequeñas figuras.

-PAPÁ –esas 3 pequeñas figuras eran 3 lindos niños, 2 chicos los cuales eran los mayores al tener unos 6 años y una niña menor que ellos de unos 4 años.

-Harry, Ben, Annie –dijo el hombre mientras abrazaba a los niños.

-Peter ¿eres tú? –se escuchó la voz de una mujer desde la sala llamando la atención del ahora nombrado Peter.

-si soy yo MJ –respondió el castaño para luego ver de regreso a los niños – ¿tuvieron un buen día? –

-Si –hablo uno de los niños, el que se llamaba Ben, el chico tenía cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-vamos hay un hombre que quiere hablar contigo –dijo esta vez el niño Harry, quien era el gemelo de Ben, la única diferencia era que el usaba gafas como las de su padre.

-si –dijo esta vez la pequeña Annie, que tenía el cabello de color rojo suelto y unos lindos ojos azules.

-(probablemente es Jameson) –pensó Peter mientras caminaba hacia donde sus hijos lo llevaban.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, se encontraron con una mujer peli roja de ojos verdes sentada en un sillón mientras hablaba con un hombre.

-hola MJ –dijo Peter mientras se acercaba a su esposa y le daba un beso y luego iba a la cocina para dejar su maletín en una silla mientras los niños iban hacia su madre.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? –pregunto MJ.

-lo mismo de siempre –respondió Peter – ¿y ahora qué pasa con eso de un sujeto que quiere hablar con…..? –pero se detuvo una vez que vio a la persona con la cual hablaba su esposa, y esa persona era Tony Stark, Ironman en persona.

Lo habían visto en televisión varias veces, él había aparecido casi al mismo tiempo que cierto héroe había desaparecido, y sus hijos eran grandes admiradores de Ironman, y el hecho de que ahora mismo este aquí, sentado, en su sala, queriendo hablar con él, era mucho.

-hola señor Parker –dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

-uh –dijo Peter claramente nervioso, para luego recuperarse –hola, soy Peter…. Parker…. Peter Parker –

-Tony –

-wow…entonces… ¿Qué hace aquí? Si no es mucha molestia –pregunto Peter.

-era momento de vernos –fue la simple respuesta de Tony – ¿recibiste mis E-Mails? –

Peter confundido siguió con esto –si…oiga ese asunto de…. –

-¿por qué no me hablaste de ese trabajo? –pregunto MJ a su esposo dejándolo impresionado.

-¿Trabajo? –

-el Trabajo en Grant, en September Fundation. Dijiste que estabas interesado en ayudar –dijo Tony tratando de ayudar a Peter, que aún seguía sin entender nada pero siguió el juego.

-si –

-bueno, lo aprobé y ahora estas en el negocio –dijo Tony.

-¿eso significa que papá trabajara con usted Sr. Stark? –pregunto Annie con un dulce aspecto inocente.

-parece que si –dijo Tony para luego ver a Peter –a menos que decida cambiar de opinión –

-Papá toma el trabajo –dijo Harry.

-por favor –dijo esta vez Ben.

Y no paso tiempo antes de que Annie se sumara haciéndole gracia a los 3 adultos.

-está bien niños, no presionen a su padre –dijo MJ mientras trataba de tranquilizar a sus hijos.

Aunque, confundido, considerando que jamás pidió un trabajo en Grant, dio su respuesta a Tony.

-uh, solo una pregunta Sr. Stark –dijo Peter para luego preguntar – ¿La Programación Funciona? Es que ya tengo 2 trabajos y tengo 3 hijos que atender –

-debería, quiero decir, tenemos mucho tiempo para resolver eso. Después de toda mira con quien hablas –dijo Tony.

Peter entre confundido y vacilante –está bien…. Estoy de acuerdo –dio su respuesta.

Los 3 niños celebraron y corrieron a abrazar a su padre. Trabajaría con Tony Stark, o al menos eso creen.

Tony luego miro hacia MJ –uh, Sra. Parker, ¿está bien si hablo con su esposo a solar por unos minutos? –

MJ se giró hacia Peter en busca de una respuesta, y este asintió.

-claro –

Después de eso, Peter guio a Tony hasta una habitación donde podrían hablar a solas, y dicha habitación era la suya junto con la de MJ.

-Gracias Sr. Parker –dijo Tony mientras entraba.

Al entrar, Tony pudo ver varias cosas, un diploma Universidad de Columbia, así como un par de fotos enmarcadas de Peter y Mary Jane el día de su boda (en las cuales también aparecía una señora de la 3era edad).También hay una foto de Mary Jane en la cama de un hospital, sosteniendo a Ben y Harry como gemelos recién nacidos, en sus brazos con Peter a su lado.

-ahh, graduado de la universidad de Columbia –dijo Tony al ver el diploma –impresionante –

-gracias –

-y por el aspecto de esto –dijo Tony y se detuvo al mirar dos fotos enmarcadas de Peter. Uno lo mostró enseñando una clase en la escuela Secundaria Midtown. El otro lo mostró sosteniendo un premio de plantilla para Maestro del Año –eres maestro de la escuela Secundaria Midtown. Maestro del año al parecer –

Peter sonrió orgulloso –sí, era mi escuela secundaria hace años, soy el maestro de ciencias y como dije tengo 2 trabajos, ese y en el Daily Bugle –

-¿Quieres decir que trabajas para ese viejo malhumorado con una voz fuerte? – Tony bromeó, refiriéndose a J. Johan Jameson.

Peter asintió, un poco avergonzado –Durante 14 años, sí –

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que todavía trabajas allí? – Tony preguntó.

-Bueno, la fotografía siempre ha sido lo mío, así que... sí – Peter comenzó antes de dudar. Tony asintió –De todos modos, eh... Mire, me siento honrado de tenerlo aquí, Sr. Stark. Lo estoy. Pero, ¿hay alguna razón? ¿Una verdadera razón, quiero decir? Porque no recuerdo haber solicitado…. –

-Ahah –Tony lo interrumpió –Yo primero –

Peter se quedó en silencio. – ¿Ok? –

Tony sacó su teléfono. –Solo tengo una pregunta o dos. No tardaré mucho – Tony mostró un video y lo puso en modo de holograma, mostrando a Peter el video.

En el video, se mostraba una pelea entre un hombre vestido con gabardinas y de su espalda sobresaliendo 4 tentáculos de metal contra un hombre en un traje rojo y azul con diseño de telaraña en la parte roja, una araña negra en el pecho y otra en roja en la espalda y con una máscara roja con el mismo diseño de telaraña y unas lentes blancas como ojos.

Tony Detiene el video, y hace un acercamiento hacia el tipo del traje rojo y azul.

-¿ese eres tú? –

Peter comenzó a enloquecer por dentro, pero afuera, logró mantener la calma –UH no – Peter dijo – ¿Porque lo pregunta...? –

Tony Mostro otro video, el mismo hombre con el traje rojo y azul, saltando de un lado de un puente para atrapar no solo a una chica que caía sino también a un teleférico y suspender en el aire con una red.

-guau, 1300 Kl y los atrapaste y sostuviste con una sola mano –dijo Tony antes de apagar al video y ver a Peter –tienes habilidades muy locas –

-Uh... Sr. Stark, ¿por qué simplemente asumiría que soy yo? – Peter preguntó mientras él y Tony caminaban por la habitación –Quiero decir, cualquiera puede ser ese tipo –

Tony no creyó en sus intentos de mentir y comenzó a recorrer la habitación a hurtadillas, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba algo sin que Peter lo notara.

-Bueno, está bien, quiero decir que probablemente tengas que comer extremadamente saludable y hacer ejercicio todos los días y ser capaz de hacer todo tipo de acrobacias, ¿sabe?– Peter dijo cuándo Tony llegó al armario, claramente sospechoso –además, es cierto que yo solía tomarle fotografías antes, pero eso no tiene nada que ver –

Peter se dio vuelta y vio a Tony mirando una caja en el armario –Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? –

-¡Oye! –Peter gritó – ¡Nunca dije que pudieras entrar allí! –dijo mientras iba hacia Tony y tomaba dicha caja.

-Peter, relájate –comenzó Tony –Sé lo que hay en esa caja. Sé quién eres en realidad –

Peter se quedó en silencio. Él no podía mentir más. Finalmente se rindió, sacó la caja y la puso sobre la cama.

Peter abrió la caja, revelando un viejo traje, el traje rojo y azul, con patrón de telaraña, la araña negra en el pecho y la roja en la espalda, su traje como héroe. Habían pasado casi 10 años desde la última vez que lo usó. Probablemente ni siquiera le quedaba bien.

-Entonces... esto es lo que llevabas cuando eras...– Tony estaba a punto de preguntar antes de que Peter lo interrumpiera.

-Sí –Peter comenzó –Sí. Me puse esto cuando era Spider-Man–

Tony sacó el disfraz –Se ve bastante bien. Incluso después de todos estos años. ¿Quién lo hizo? –dijo mientras inspeccionaba el disfraz y miro la máscara, los ojos tenían estilo.

-yo lo hice –dijo Peter antes de acercarse a las fotos enmarcadas.

-Guau. Al parecer, tú y yo tenemos algo por los trajes caseros – dijo Tony con una sonrisa, refiriéndose tanto al traje de Spider-Man de Peter como a los numerosos trajes diferentes de Iron Man de Tony.

Peter asintió.

-Entonces... ¿por qué no has sido visto en esto por tanto tiempo? –Tony preguntó.

-Porque la última vez que luché en esa cosa, perdí a mi mejor amigo. Casi pierdo a mi esposa. Y desde que me lo puse solo he tenido problemas, el padre de mi mejor amigo resulto ser mi archí enemigo, mi ídolo se volvió loco, cree a un monstruo el cual estaba obsesionado con acabar conmigo. Todo fue demasiado – Peter comenzó –Además, tú y los Avengers entraron en acción y pensé que el mundo estaría más seguro en sus manos que en las mías –

Tony escuchó muy claramente esa última parte.

¿Más seguro en mis manos y en las manos de los Vengadores? ¡Sí claro! Tony pensó, especialmente con los Acuerdos de Sokovia y la búsqueda de Steve, Bucky y Wilson.

-Solo quería empezar de nuevo. Quería una nueva vida. Una vida normal que seguramente hubiera tenido de no haber sido Spider-Man –Peter dijo mientras miraba las fotos de él y su familia.

-¿Quién más conoce tu secreto? ¿Alguien? –Tony preguntó.

Peter vaciló antes de contestar –aparte de Mary Jane, otras 6, pero 5 de ellas están muertas y el otro no lo he visto en años –dijo mientras pensaba en su mejor amigo, en el Sr. Osborn, el Doctor Octavius, Eddie, Harry y Flint Marko.

Tony pareció algo sorprendido – ¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera tus hijos lo saben? ¿O tu abuela? –

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron en confusión y se volvió hacia Tony. Tony señaló a la tía May en una de las fotos, pensando que ella es la abuela de Peter.

-No, no, no. Esa no es mi abuela. Esa es mi tía – dijo Peter aclarando.

-Oh – dijo Tony, un poco avergonzado.

-Y no, no lo saben. Mis hijos no lo saben. Y mi tía no lo sabe –Peter comenzó. Pero luego dudo –O al menos no creo que ella lo sepa – dijo, tratando con la sospecha de que ella podría haberlo sabido durante años.

-Bueno, aun así, es genial que casi nadie lo sepa – dijo Tony mientras se sentaba en la cama –Los superhéroes en estos días no suelen vivir vidas dobles –

-No, pero una vida doble como un hombre normal y un superhéroe sigue siendo un dolor de cabeza, si lo sabré yo –señaló Peter mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Tony volvió a colocar el traje en la caja y se paró frente a Peter.

-¿Por qué estabas haciendo eso? – Tony preguntó –Tengo que saber. ¿Cómo obtuviste tus poderes? ¿Cuál fue tu motivación? ¿Qué te hizo salir y ayudar a la gente todos los días? –

En eso, varios recuerdos azotaron la mente de Peter –todo comienza cuando tenía 15 años, yo era el típico chico nerd con casi nada de amigos, nada de popularidad, cero músculos, buenas calificaciones y enamorado de una chica inalcanzable –dijo mientras recordaba su vida en la escuela –y luego, en una excursión a un laboratorio, no sé si la araña genéticamente mejorada era muy lista para escapar o los científicos no tuvieron todo el ciudad con ella, pero me encontró y me mordió –dijo mientras recordaba ese día y mostraba su mano derecha en donde estaba la marca de la mordida.

-no sé qué fue lo que me hiso, pero a la mañana siguiente, tenía músculos, no necesitaba las gafas –dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas –mis manos podían adherirse a todo, mis muñecas lanzaban la telaraña, mis reflejos y fuerza se intensificaron –

Tony asintió.

-admito que fue increíble al inicio, demonios intente sacar provecho de mis poderes una vez para llamar la atención de MJ, entre en un concurso de Lucha y gane, aunque recibí uno que otro golpe – y en eso, la expresión de Peter paso a una muy seria y con un dejo de tristeza –Pero luego supe que ser un superhéroe no es tan divertido como parece –

-Bueno, sí. Es decir, hay responsabilidades, consecuencias –comenzó Tony.

-así es, cuando alguien puede hacer las cosas que yo hago, y cuando pasa algo malo y no haces nada, aquellos que son queridos para ti serán los que paguen –dijo mientras recordaba el cuerpo sin vida de su tío en el suelo –mi tío solía decirme "Un Gran Poder, Conlleva Una Gran Responsabilidad" eso quería decir que todo lo que hacía tenía que ser para ayudar a los demás, que si podía hacer algo como ganar una pelea solo por gusto, vengarme de alguien, eso no me daba el derecho de hacerlo –

-pero –y apretó sus puños –yo fui un completo idiota, use mis poderes para mi beneficio, luego deje escapar un ladrón creyendo que ese no era mi problema, pero luego cuando descubro que mi tío fue asesinado y el ladrón estaba cerca, descubro que el ladrón que deje escapar y el que mato a mi tío eran la misma persona, eso me hiso sentir más que culpable….. Pero, hice la promesa desde ese día que sería un héroe para los demás, que no dejaría que nada ni nadie pasara por lo que yo pase….. Que sería Spider-Man –

-entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste? –

Peter vaciló.

-Peter, todos hemos perdido a alguien en nuestras vidas, incluyéndome a mí – señaló Tony.

-Lo sé –comenzó Peter –Pero cuando alguien muere en tus brazos... –Peter hizo una pausa, atormentado por un momento de la muerte de tío Ben y Harry. –... y sabes que murieron por algo que causaste... no solo sientes tristeza, sino también culpa –y pensó tanto en el ladrón como en Venom.

Peter se detuvo por un segundo.

-Mira, tuve que parar sin importar lo que pasó hace tantos años – comenzó Peter –Puse en peligro a mi esposa muchas veces y no podía dejar que pasara lo mismo con mis hijos – y es que la sola idea de volver a pasar por lo mismo pero ahora con sus hijos involucrados, le daba temor.

Tony asintió.

-Entiendo, Peter –comenzó Tony –Puede que yo no sea un padre o un hombre de familia, pero puedo ver de dónde vienes. Sin embargo, el mundo te necesita, Peter. Al menos Nueva York sí necesita a Spider-Man –

Peter no pudo discutir con eso. El índice de criminalidad volvió a subir cuando se fue justo como cuando lo hiso la primera vez que dejo el traje.

-Me voy a sentar aquí, así que quizás quieras mover las piernas – Tony dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Peter lo hizo y se sentó, dejando que Tony se sentara junto a él en la cama. Tony puso su mano sobre el hombro de Peter.

-¿Tienes un pasaporte? – Tony preguntó.

Peter volvió la cabeza, mirando a Tony. – ¿Un pasaporte? No. No. Nunca he salido de la ciudad de Nueva York –

-Entonces, ¿nunca has estado en Alemania? – Tony preguntó.

-No – dijo Peter sin comprender.

-Oh, te encantará –

Los ojos de Peter se agrandaron –Espere, espere un momento. Sr. Stark, lo siento pero no puedo ir a Alemania –

-¿Por qué? – Tony preguntó.

-Porque ya estoy trabajando en dos trabajos y en uno de ellos apenas y tengo días libres. Tengo una familia que cuidar... – Peter comenzó antes de que Tony lo interrumpiera.

-Solo diles a tus jefes que estarás tomaras un tiempo libre –comenzó Tony –Deja a tus hijos con tu esposa o si ella viene, déjelos con una niñera. Y boom, problema resuelto –

-Sr. Stark, no puedo irme, ¿ok? – Peter dijo mientras Tony se levantaba de la cama.

-Sabes que, tal vez debería ir a decirle a tus hijos quién era realmente su padre... – dijo Tony, mientras hacia su camino hacia la puerta.

THWIP

Pero de repente, una vez que llegó a la puerta, una red le golpeó la mano, atrapándola en la perilla.

Tony miró y vio a Peter con su brazo extendido. Era muy obvio para él que Peter acaba de dispararle una red desde su muñeca. Probablemente su primera red desde la última vez que se vio a Spider-Man.

-No se lo digas a mis hijos –dijo Peter en un tono áspero con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Tony sonrió. –Ok, Spider-Man –

Después de un momento, la sonrisa de Tony cayó –Sácame de esto. Por favor –

Tiempo más tarde.

 **(Spider-Man OST Costume Montage/Web Practice)**

Ahora mismo, en el aeropuerto de Alemania, comenzó la confrontación entre el Capitán América, Steve Rogers, contra Ironman Tony Stark.

Ironman estaba frente al capitán, el cual estaba rodeado no solo por Tony, sino también con James Rodhes War Machine, Natasha Romanoff Viuda Negra y El Actual y Nuevo Rey de Wakanda Tchala La Pantera Negra.

-Steve –dijo Natasha llamando la atención del capitán –tu sabes cómo serán las cosas. ¿En verdad quieres resolver esto a golpes? –

Pero Steve no respondió, o no tenía la intención de hacerlo, o es que en verdad no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Tony solo dio un suspiro –señores, se me acaba la paciencia –dijo mientras veía al suelo para luego levantar la cabeza y gritar – ¡ARAÑA! –

THIWP

Desde arriba salió Una red que se adhirió al escudo del Cap. para luego se le arrebatara de sus manos.

THIWP

Luego salió otra la cual le ato las manos.

Pero en eso cuando vieron que alguien aterrizo al frente de ellos, no solo el capitán, sino también quienes lo seguían abrieron los ojos ante la persona que vieron.

Dicha persona, era Peter en un nuevo y mejorado Traje de Spider-Man, el cual conservaba el estilo clásico, solo que ahora tenía unas líneas negras en los bordes de las partes rojas y también las arañas eran más grandes y de un color blanco. Y los ojos de la máscara eran más pequeños pero con más estilo.

 **(N.A: Claramente es el traje de Spider-Man PS4)**

-Hola Amigos –dijo el héroe mientras entrecerraba los ojos detrás de la máscara, y los ojos de esta imitaron el gesto.

 **(Detener en minuto 1:15)**

-Buen Trabajo –dijo Tony al ver la cara de sorpresa de Steve.

Mientras que Spider-Man, el solo se levantó un poco –gracias, aunque creo que pude hacerlo mejor, he estado casi 10 años fuera de esto –y luego en eso Spidey miro al frente hacia el Capitán –hola Cap. Soy su fan, Spider-Man –

-veo que estuviste ocupado –dijo Steve al ver al héroe que según tenía entendido había estado fuera de acción hace casi 10 años.

-¡y tú fuiste un completo idiota! –Dijo Tony al Capitán – ¡arrastraste a Clint, Rescataste a Wanda de un lugar que no quería dejar, un lugar seguro! Trato de…. –pero en eso, tomo un respiro y volvió a hablar – ¡estoy tratando de evitar que separes al equipo! –

-lo hiciste al firmar –dijo Steve serio, esa acción hiso que todo cambiara.

-ya me canse, ¡entregaras a Barnes y vendrás con nosotros ahora, porque o es con nosotros o con un pelotón de Fuerzas Especiales a los cuales no les importa ser amables! –

Hubo silencio, nadie hablo, Tony Creyó que por fin había logrado meterle razón en la cabeza.

Pero en eso, en su lugar, vieron que el capitán alzo las manos al aire, llamando la atención de todos, para que luego una flecha saliera volando directo hacia la red rompiéndola y liberando las manos del Capitán.

Esa acción llamo la atención de Tony quien rápido volvió a ponerse el casco de Ironman.

 **(Naruto Soundtrack - The Raising Fighting Spirit)**

Mientras que Peter, él tuvo el cosquilleo detrás de su cabeza, ya había pasado 10 años desde la última vez que lo sintió en batalla, y ya extrañan el sentido Arácnido.

En eso, el soltó el escudo al momento de dar un salto hacia atrás al momento en que de la nada saliera un hombre en un traje rojo y negro con un casco en forma de hormiga el cual tenía pensado darle una patada en la cara, pero por suerte logro esquivarlo.

Scott Lang, el Ant-Man se sorprendió ante eso, pero tomo el escudo del Cap. y luego se fue al lado de este para entregárselo –esto es tuyo capitán –dijo Ant-Man Sorprendido.

-hay dos en el estacionamiento, una de ellos es Maximoff déjenmela a mí –dijo Ironman al detectar las presencias de Clint y Wanda.

-yo veo a dos en la terminal Wilson y Barnes –dijo War Machine esta vez.

-Barnes es mío –dijo la Pantera Negra al momento de salió corriendo hacia allí tan solo para ser detenido por el capitán.

THIWP

-es mi momento –dijo Spider-Man mientras se movía hacia la terminal recordando lo que tenía que hacer, atraparlos y envolverlos.

En eso, Spider-Man aterrizo en el cristal de la ventana que separaba la pista con el aeropuerto y comenzó a caminar en esta al ver a Falcón y Bucky correr en esta, y esto llamo la atención de los dos.

-oye ¿y ese quién es? –pregunto Bucky a Falcón pues él no conocía al héroe.

-de todos los tipos que Stark busco, tenía que ser el –

En eso, Spidey dio un salto, disparo una telaraña hacia el vidrio y después dio un fuerte impulso para dar una fuerte patada destruyendo el cristal y entrar mientras le daba una patada a Falcón en el estómago.

Luego cuando estaba por darle un golpe a Bucky, tuvo que atrapar un golpe de este con su brazo de metal para la sorpresa del Soldado del Invierno.

-¡¿Tienes Un Brazo De Metal?! ¡Eso Es Increíble Amigo! –dijo mientras comenzaba a dominar la mano de Bucky ignorando la sorpresa de este.

Pero en eso, su sentido arácnido se acciono justo al momento en que Falcón lo atrapara y después comenzaran a volar –tienes derecho a permanecer callado –dijo mientras trataba de dispararle algo de telaraña a la cara para luego soltarse y comenzar a columpiarse en el interior de aeropuerto persiguiendo a Falcón y esquivando los disparos de este.

Luego en eso, aterrizo en uno de los pilares justo cuando su Sentido Arácnido hiso presencia –oh no –hiso su cabeza a un lado justo cuando una tapa de metal paso al lado de su cabeza a gran velocidad, pero luego uso una Telaraña para atraparlo – ¡Oye tú, creo que perdiste esto! –dijo al momento de lanzarlo contra Bucky quien fue quien se lo lanzo.

Pero en eso, Falcón volvió a taclearlo nuevamente llevándoselo con él, pero Spidey lanzo una Telaraña para apartarse y planear sobre Falcón para luego lanzarle una Telaraña hacia la mochila de este a las turbinas y esto hiso que las alas se adentraran nuevamente y cayó al suelo, luego después de eso, cuando Falcón trato de apoyarse en un barandal sus manos fueron atrapadas por las redes.

Spider-Man aterrizo en una viga justo al frente de el – ¿esas son alas de Fibra de carbono? –pregunto sorprendido al ver las alas de Falcón.

-¿en verdad esto salió de ti? –

-eso explica el coeficiente de regidas y velocidad que la verdad es asombroso –dijo Spidey impresionado.

-¿normalmente siempre hablas en las peleas? –pregunto Falcón.

-un viejo habito mío que al parecer nunca se fue –dijo al momento de ver como Bucky iba hacia Falcón para liberarlo pero en eso, uso una telaraña para columpiarse y darles unas patadas a ambos para que cayeran al primer piso al suelo, y después con mini redes atrapo a Falcón una vez más, y también el brazo de metal de Bucky –oigan señores me encantaría seguir con esto, pero tengo familia en casa esperándome y tengo que darme prisa, así que… por favor discúlpenme –pero en eso, algo se adhirió a su muñeca y le dio un jalón para hacerlo chocar contra una ventana y salir de la terminal.

-¿No pudiste haber hecho eso antes? –pregunto Bucky a Falcón, eso les habría ahorrado problemas.

-te odio –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras que con Spidey, el por suerte logro quitarse del dron que lo había atrapado y con elegancia aterrizo en el suelo.

-muy bien, eso me tomo descuidado –dijo mientras veía al dron volar por sobre el para luego ir a otra dirección –se suponía que mi sentido arácnido me advertiría de ello….. ¿Oye estas ahí? –pregunto mientras se daba ligeros golpes a la cabeza.

Pero en eso.

BOOM

Escucho una explosión a un par de metros de distancia, y logro ver algo de fuego –como extrañe esto –dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo mientras comenzaba a columpiarse hacia el lugar.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Dragon Force)**

Y cuando iba llegando vio al "Team Cap" de pie mientras que uno a uno, el "Team Ironman" se ponían al frente, obstruyéndoles el paso, Visión, flotando desde el aire para luego descender y aterrizar, Ironman y War Machine llegaron volando llevando a la Viuda Negra y La Pantera Negra.

Por último, el, Aterrizo en el suelo para luego caminar junto a su equipo, para estar de pie entre Visión y War Machine.

Y ahí estaban, ambos equipos, cada uno liderado por un co-capitán de los Avengers, uno liderado por el Capitán América Steve Rogers, El Primer Vengador. Y el otro, Liderado por Ironman, El Vengador de Hierro.

-¿Qué aremos Cap? –pregunto Falcón al líder.

-pelear –dijo Steve sin tener alguna otra opción.

Y así, el Team Cap comenzó a caminar hacia el Team Ironman.

-esto tendrá un buen final –dijo sarcástica La Viuda Negra.

-sí, te creo –dijo Spidey del mismo tono.

Y así, el Team Ironman comenzó a caminar igualmente hacia el otro equipo.

Lentamente ambos equipos comenzaron a aumentar la marcha cada vez que se acercaban.

-no se detienen –informo Spidey.

-y nosotros tampoco –dijo Ironman.

Y así, ambos equipos comenzaron a correr hacia el otro, y una ya uno en frente del otro, comenzó la pelea.

El primero con quien Araña comenzó a enfrentarse fue contra Scarlet Witch, y comenzó a lanzarle las pequeñas balas de telaraña las cuales ella desviaba, para luego comenzar a lanzarle autos al héroe arácnido el cual dio un salto y usando su agilidad comenzó a eludirlos sin esfuerzo alguno para luego aterrizar detrás de ella –sorpresa –dijo al momento de darle un golpe en el estómago y después usar sus telarañas para lanzarla lejos.

Después de eso, tomo la oportunidad para ir tras el Capitán.

El capitán se dio cuenta de la presencia de Spider-Man al verlo columpiar sobre él, para luego lanzar su escudo y este cortara la red con la cual se sostenía pero este logro aterrizar seguro en uno de los automóviles frente al Capitán el cual tomo su escudo –esa cosa no sigue las leyes de la física…. Fascinante –dijo Spider-Man.

-amigo, hay cosas en juego que no entiendes –dijo el Capitán a Spidey.

-Stark dijo que lo dirías –dijo Spidey al momento de lanzar una telaraña al escudo de Cap, y después otra a sus piernas para luego darles un jalón para hacerlo caer al suelo y después usando otras telarañas las uso para impulsarse y darle una patada a la cara haciéndolo chocar contra un camión haciéndolo soltar su escudo.

-también dijo que atacara tus piernas –dijo mientras veía como Steve se levantaba e iba tras su escudo, pero trato de detenerlo al usar sus telarañas en las manos de Steve para jalarlo y usar su poder de Adherencia para mantenerlo en donde esta al sentir el forcejeo de Steve.

Pero, en eso, el Cap se dejó llevar y salió disparado hacia Spidey y dio unos giros para tratar de darle un golpe de patadas giratorias las cuales casi dieron el blanco. Cap tomo la oportunidad para tomar su escudo nuevamente, pero Peter también tomo la oportunidad para lanzar una nueva telaraña, pero esta fue tomada por el Cap y la jalo para hacer que Spidey fuera hacia él y darle un golpe en la cara con su escudo.

Después de recuperarse Spider-Man dio un salto para aterrizar sobre una de las cabinas y miro desde arriba al Capitán.

-¿te dijo otra cosa Stark? –pregunto. Tenía que admitir, que sabía cómo pelear.

-que te equivocas, pero crees tener razón…. –dijo Peter mientras tomaba aire, pelear contra el capitán América no era poca cosa, hablaban de pelear contra el Súper Soldado Leyenda Viviente –y eso te hace peligroso –y nuevamente dio un salto para atrás y luego disparar una nueva red para columpiarse hacia Cap y tratar de golpearlo, pero el Cap fue más rápido al darle una patada para lanzarlo hacia debajo de la cabina.

-quizás no se equivoca –dijo Cap al momento de lanzar su escudo y golpear una de las vigas de soporte para hacer que este cayera.

Pero Spider-Man fue más rápido y logro atraparlo y ahora mismo estaba de pie, con la cabina sostenida sobre el con sus manos y usando toda su fuerza, hace tiempo que no sostuvo algo pesado.

El Capitán América nuevamente tomo su escudo, y antes de irse vio al Hombre Araña –tienes corazón ¿de dónde eres? –

-Queens –respondió mientras aun hacia fuerza.

Steve por unos segundos estuvo de pie, como si esa respuesta le hubiera hecho recordar algo, pero después respondió –Brooklyn –y se fue dejando atrás a Spidey.

Spider-Man aun sostenía la cabina sobre el – (vamos Parker….. sostuviste una gran pared hecha de metal hace años, lograste sostener el teleférico con gente dentro, lograste detener a un Tren que iba a gran velocidad, esto no es nada) –se decía a sí mismo en sus pensamientos mientras hacía más fuerza para luego lanzar la cabina en frente de él, y tomar un respiro.

Pero no tuvo tanto tiempo para ello, pues justo en eso.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! –

De la nada, apareció un gigante Ant-Man el cual sostenía como si nada a War Machine deteniéndolo.

Pero luego vio, que se preparó para lanzarlo, y cuando lo lanzo – ¡Lo Tengo! –dijo mientras daba un salto y adhería una telaraña, pero al fuerza con la que War machine fue lanzado, hiso que el también saliera volando, hasta que logro llegar hasta un camión y usando este de adhirió a él con sus pies y usándolo como freno logro detener el avance de War Machine antes de que se estrellara con un avión.

-[haber, alguien de nuestro lado que esconda una extraordinaria y fantástica habilidad que quiera revelar] –escucho a Ironman a través del intercomunicador – [se aceptan sugerencias] –

En eso, Peter miro a sus manos, hace algunos años, después de la pelea contra Venom y Sandman, al parecer el Simbionte logro despertar una habilidad escondida en su ADN –yo tengo una –dijo de pronto llamando la atención de todos –pero necesito acercarme a él, ¿War Machine me das un aventón? –pregunto a su compañero.

-claro, sujétate Redes –dijo mientras comenzaba a volar y Spidey se pegó a él con una red, y así, comenzaron a ir hacia Ant-Man (o mejor ahora Gigant-Man) mientras que War Machine lanzaba misiles para distraerlo, Spider-Man dio un salto para aterrizar en su brazo, y luego corriendo dio un impulso para darle una fuerte patada en la cara para desorientarlo.

-muy bien Araña –susurro mientras comenzaba a respirar y abrió una de sus manos –es la hora –y en eso, unas pequeñas chispas de electricidad roja comenzaron a aparecer en sus manos, para ahora formar pequeños relámpagos rojos.

Justo cuando Gigant-Man noto a Spidey en su hombro –hola grandulón –este, pego su mano con electricidad en el hombro de Gigant-Man el cual pronto sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica la cual hiso que no pudiera moverse aún por más que lo intentara.

Luego después de eso, Spidey dio un salto para luego disparar una telaraña a una de las piernas de Gigant-Man –Listo, no puede moverse….. Y por cierto ¿alguno de ustedes vio esa película de Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca? –dijo mientras comenzaba a columpiarse alrededor de las piernas del gigante.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Cuántos años tienes este sujeto? –pregunto War Machine a Ironman.

-créeme, de seguro tiene una idea, solo le gusta aligerar todo con las bromas –respondió Tony.

-¿recuerdan la parte, del planeta nevado, con esas maquina gigantes? –y como si por fin entendiera lo que planeaba Tony hablo.

-te lo dije –

Y en eso, ambos héroes acorazados comenzaron a volar al aire hacia arriba, para después darle un golpe a la mandíbula del casco a Gigant-Man para luego este comenzara a tambalearse.

-eso fue genial –dijo Spidey mientras miraba a los dos, pero en eso, fue golpeado por una de las manos de Gigant-Man lanzándolo contra una cajas en el suelo.

Ironman rápido fue hasta donde Peter había chocado, para verlo en el suelo tratando de levantarse y con la máscara algo alzada hasta el nivel de los ojos, revelando tener un ojo morado.

-¿estás bien Araña? –pregunto Tony mientras se quitaba el casco

-sí, lo estoy –respondió mientras se sentaba en el suelo y tomaba respiraciones –una vez tome una explosión de una de las bombas del Green Goblin a la cara, esto no es nada –dijo mientras recordaba eso.

-buen trabajo Araña, descansa, te lo ganaste –

-gracias, usar la Explosión Venom me agoto –dijo refiriéndose a como paralizo a Gigant-Man, para luego volver a ponerse correctamente la máscara y después tomar un descanso para después irse.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Después de eso, supo lo que paso, al parecer Cap y Bucky lograron escapar, Viuda Negra evito que Pantera Negra los alcanzara, Ant-Man, Falcón, Ojo de Halcón y Scarlet Witch fueron detenidos y enviados a la balsa, y War Machine quedo paralizado de la cintura hacia abajo al caer de una gran altura tratando de seguir al Cap y Bucky en el aire.

Mientras que con Peter, ahora mismo estaba en la habitación del hotel que Tony le había conseguido en Berlín para que descansara.

-entonces ¿Quién fue el que te dejo el ojo morado? –pregunto MJ frente a él, ella fue enterada de lo que en verdad quería Tony con su esposo, y ella rápido decidió ir con él, dejando a los niños con la Tía May.

-no sé, o fue El Cap o ese tipo gigante –respondió Peter mientras inspeccionaba el traje que Tony le dio a Peter, tenía tantas cosas nuevas en él, que no había tenido el tiempo de inspeccionarlo –ambos golpean duro –

-y ¿lograste darle algún golpe? –pregunto MJ mientras iba a la concina del lugar para tomar una bolsa con hielo.

-algunos –dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa con hielo que su esposa la ofreció y se la puso en el ojo –y el gigante, tal y como se dice, grande, enorme –

-ok, niño fuerte –dijo MJ con una sonrisa –te amo –

-igualmente MJ –dijo Peter mientras aún se mantenía la bolsa en el ojo, pero con la otra mano seguía inspeccionando el traje.

En eso, vio una parte de la muñeca, un botón, y en eso, al oprimirlo, salió una luz roja con la cual apunto al techo, seguidos por la curiosidad, ambos miraron al techo para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

En el techo había una imagen de la cara de Spider-Man y a su alrededor algunos botones de opciones.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos, pero con una sonrisa al ver esto.

-¿sabes lo que esto significa? –pregunto Peter a MJ.

-¿Spider-Man está de regreso? –pregunto.

-así es –respondió Peter con una sonrisa –The Amazing Spider-Man está de Regreso en Casa –

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este One-Shot.**


End file.
